


#JustDragonThings

by SplitjawJanitor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin being a weird dragon babby, Corrin's dragon-ness is affected by her emotion, F/F, Felicia is a hopeless monsterfucker, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fluff and Humor, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Some angst in a few chapters too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitjawJanitor/pseuds/SplitjawJanitor
Summary: The many ups, downs, and just downright weird parts of being a dragon, and how that affects the lives of the dragon princess in question, her absurdly large extended family who are trying their best, and one incredibly thirsty maid.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. You Scratch My Back...

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic and the first that is not a one-shot!
> 
> Now then, welcome to HEADCANON HELL. Abandon all hope ye who enter here.

Felicia inched the door open and slowly made her way into the hallway, bucket in hand. While she knew she had nothing to fear, ever since this whole… process started she still felt it was best to exercise some caution whenever she crossed into ground zero.

Already she could see the damage - scattered across the floor were several small, metallic scales. _At least there’s no blood this time,_ Felicia grimly observed to herself as she continued to traverse the corridor. That didn’t mean all was well, but at least it would be easier to clean up when her primary task was over. At last, Felicia conquered the length of the hall and came to her destination - Corrin’s room. _Time for the tricky part._

She tapped on the door. “Corrin?”

A reptilian hiss responded from within. That was, surprisingly, a good sign - it was an improvement from the outright screech that Azama had been greeted with when they were on the march the other day. Still, Felicia decided to wait a moment before announcing; “I’m coming in.”

More scales greeted her as she opened the door, even more than was in the hallway. It was a stark contrast to how clean Corrin usually managed to keep her room. Speaking of whom, Felicia’s attention was quickly drawn to the room’s sole occupant - and was briefly taken aback.

Corrin was sitting on her bed, and it seemed she had at some point stopped making an effort to reign in her draconic form - her long tail laid out across the bed, her wings jutted out behind her, long barbed antlers hid her expression from Felicia’s angle, and she was using her enlarged taloned hands to scratch at several patches of her torso that were covered in scales - a fact Felicia could only see because Corrin had elected to go without clothing on her top for the time being.

Felicia shook herself back to her senses before she overheated. She was here to do her job and assist Lady Corrin, now was not the time to be distracted! Even if she was _right there_ and _shirtless_ and she could see her _muscles_ and the dragon thing was _actually kinda hot too-_

_GAAAAAAAHHHHH BAD FELICIA BRAIN, FOCUS_

Scale shedding was not something anyone had considered when Corrin’s nature as a half-dragon had been revealed - even Lilith, who had proved invaluable over the past two weeks after Ryoma had connected the dots between Corrin’s furious scratching and her sudden foul mood - had admitted she had no clue if Corrin would have even been the _type_ of dragon that would shed her scales until they had found out right then and there.

In any case, Felicia had been spending the last two weeks doing what she could to ease Corrin’s ordeal - something that was a lot easier than Corrin’s grumping and hissing suggested. The shedding wasn’t painful, really - just really, _really_ itchy.

A dull red glow brought Felicia back into reality after her earlier brain reboot - Corrin had turned to face her, slit pupils staring into Felicia’s own blue eyes. She was trying her best to wear a welcoming expression, though it was somewhat ruined by her grimace, which showed off her rows of shark-like teeth - not that _that_ was what was ruining it, in fact the teeth were kinda hot as well- _Focus, Felicia._ She noticed Corrin was patting the space next to her on the bed with one of her claws, gesturing to Felicia to sit down next to her.

Taking the offer, Felicia sat down and began to perform what she had come to do. Pressing her hand on one of the patches of scales, she willed her Ice Tribe powers into the patch, chilling it. Immediately, the effects were evident - Corrin made a contented noise and leaned into Felicia’s touch.

The two had figured out this method of soothing the irritation about four days into the shedding after Felicia had learned about it, and it had become part of their morning routine - though this was the first time Corrin was shirtless so that made it more than a bit awkward - _Agggh not again._

As Felicia continued moving from patch to patch, cooling each one, occasionally giving attention to areas where Corrin had clearly scratched too hard near skin - she had had to clean up a fair bit of blood yesterday - she began to hear a low rumbling sound coming from Corrin. It almost reminded her of - _purring??_

As she finished soothing the last patch, something touched Felicia from behind and she almost jumped from her seat. _What in the-_ her surprise was cut short as she noticed the tip of a wing on her left - Corrin had wrapped her left wing behind Felicia’s back. She had no time to ponder why Corrin was doing this before the wing curled inwards, pushing the maid closer to her princess, until the two were touching shoulders.

_aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA BRAIN STATUS REPORT_

_STATUS: WE’RE MELTING, MEEEEELTING, OH WHAT A WORLD_

_IS THAT A BAD THING_

_YES?? NO?? HOT DRAGON GORL_

“Felicia?”

“Buh?!” Felicia was snapped out of her oh-gods-extreme-close-proximity-to-really-pretty-woman induced stupor by Corrin calling her name. The princess - whose face was _so close to hers oh my gods I’m gonna die_ \- was looking at her with an utterly radiant smile on her face, the irritation staved off for the time being.

“Thank you. I would’ve gone half crazy at this point if you didn’t do this.”

“O-oh, I-I’m just d-doing my duties as a maid, Lady Corrin.” Felicia stammered out.

“As _my_ maid.” Corrin responded, retracting her antlers and leaning her head on Felicia’s shoulders - _AAAA PRIMARY BRAIN FUNCTIONS HAVE CEASED_. “Stay with me for a bit?”

“I-I, u-um, of course, Lady Corrin!” Gods, she must be literally as red as a tomato by now, something that wasn’t helped by Corrin bunching up even closer to her. That said, she felt she should make a stand before she actually melted on the spot. “J-just one thing, Lady Corrin…”

“What?”

“M-maybe you should...put something on?”

It was Corrin’s turn to flush red. “O-oh! Yeah! I forgot about that! I-I’ll be j-just a moment!” The princess sprang from the bed, her antlers sprouting back out from the embarrassment and her tail narrowly missing smacking Felicia in the face as she scrambled for her clothes drawer.

_Gods, we’re both utterly helpless._


	2. The Magpie Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting more disaster lesbians? TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME
> 
> We will return to Felicia's endless thirst for dragon tiddy in due time, but variety is the spice of life, is it not? For now, enjoy some wholesome family shenanigans featuring Xander embracing his inner embarrassing big brother.

It was a rare event that so many members of both royal families all had free time at once. Such times were treasured - while there had been plenty of one-to-one interaction, there was never many opportunities for the two formerly warring bloodlines to come together as the odd family pileup Corrin had managed to create.

So here more than half of the combined family sat, enjoying an afternoon meal - Xander, Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura and Corrin. Ryoma was busy organising the army’s inventory and had requested Leo’s advice on the matter, Takumi was still training, and Elise had left earlier to grab something from her room she had bought that morning to give to Sakura - who was currently looking as if she was contemplating a swift retreat to her own room to escape Camilla’s playful teasing about her relationship with her energetic Nohrian counterpart.

“My my, Elise is generous to everyone she meets, but it’s almost always a spur-of-the-moment decision,” The Nohrian princess cooed. “The only people she’s ever actively planned getting gifts for are myself, her other siblings and her retainers. You must be _quite_ special to her, hmm?”

Sakura was as red as her older sister’s hair. “W-Wha- I… uh, I-I don’t know if I-I…”

Camilla chuckled mirthfully. “Oh, you don’t have to answer that if you’re not comfortable with it, dear! I’m just happy the two of you are getting along so swimmingly.”

“It’s certainly better than Leo and Takumi’s back-and-forth with each other,” Hinoka interjected. “Seriously, could they just make their mind up if they like each other or want to kill each other?”

Xander leaned in to give his own thoughts. “If I remember correctly, weren’t you and Camilla like that not long ago?”

“If you think _that_ was bad, you should’ve seen them before you and Ryoma joined us,” Azura continued. “The tension was so thick you could cut into it with a butcher’s knife.”

Hinoka’s face flushed and she began grumbling to herself. Camilla, meanwhile, giggled to herself again, despite the noticeable tinge of pink on her cheeks. “Well, to be young and reckless…”

“It was only two months ago!” Corrin countered.

“My point still stands.”

Any further objections from Corrin to her older sister’s flippant ideas on time were cut short by Elise announcing her return in the most subtle manner possible:

“FOUND IIIIIIIIT!”

All attention was on the young princess as she bounded up to the table, hands behind her back. Even when she came to a stop, she bounced on her heels in excitement as she beamed at her pink-haired friend. “You ready to see it, Sakura?”

Sakura nodded, her blush returning in response to Elise’s shows of affection. Her smile widening, Elise brought her left hand out from behind her back and held it out. “TA-DAAAH!”

In Elise’s hand, there was an ornate silver pendant, with a ruby in the centre. “I wanted to get something Hoshidan, but all the different styles and meanings behind them kinda confused me, so I went with something I knew.” Her smile faltered a bit as she gave Sakura a hopeful look, “Is… that alright with you?”

Sakura nodded, accepting the gift from Elise as she offered it over to her. “It’s… it’s really nice… thank you, Elise.”

Camilla clapped her hands together. “Awwww, you two are just so _precious!_ Why, I haven’t seen something so sweet since Corrin…”

Camilla’s sentence died on her lips as her attention shifted to Corrin, whose current behaviour had already caught the attention of Azura, Xander and Hinoka.

Corrin’s response had been immediate the moment Elise had produced the pendant - her gaze immediately snapped to it, and her pupils, normally a slit shape that went narrower when she was angry or focusing, widened into large circles, taking up most of the space within her irises - nobody was sure if it looked ridiculous or unnerving. After a few moments of no response, Sakura moved her arm around a bit - sure enough, Corrin moved her head to follow the pendant at the end.

“Ummm… Corrin?” Hinoka asked, voice full of concern. “You still in there…?”

“Ah,” Xander remarked knowingly. “The Magpie has returned.”

This seemed to bring Corrin out of her strange trance almost as quickly as she had entered it, her pupils returning to slits as she whipped around at her older brother. _“Xandeeerrr,”_ she whined, “I told you to stop calling me that!”

“I’m… sorry?” Azura asked, somewhere between “confused” and “snickering”. “‘Magpie?’”

“Well, now that the cat is out of the bag, I guess there’s no harm in telling the story.” Xander began, much to Corrin’s visible dismay. “You see, I was visiting the Northern Fortress - this was a fair few years before the whole business at the Canyon - and I was discussing Corrin's studies with her in her room. After a while, I noticed that the mattress of her bed had some jewellery sticking out from underneath it.”

_”Nooooooooo…”_ Corrin moaned to herself in embarrassment, covering her face.

“When I asked Corrin about it, she grew defensive,” Xander continued. “So I cut right to the heart of the issue by simply removing the mattress. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a large pile of valuables before or since - the only way I could describe it is a hoard. Some of it was genuinely hers, some she claimed to have collected walking around the fortress, and much she’d lifted from unsuspecting nobles when helping Felicia and Flora with their cleaning duties. Corrin claimed that it was compulsive -” he turned to his cringing younger sister - “What was it you said? ‘When I see something shiny, I just kind of _want_ it?’ Probably the most bizarre part was her answer to my asking why she kept it all under her mattress of all places - apparently, it felt nice to sleep on.”

It was then that the floodgates opened - despite their best efforts, everyone sans Sakura and Xander himself couldn’t help but laugh. Corrin, meanwhile, shrank further into her seat, her wings having sprouted from the embarrassment and currently being put to good use covering her face alongside her hands.

“Of course,” Xander began again. “With the revelation of _what_ Corrin truly is, suddenly it all makes much more sense in hindsight - it was all a little premature dragon instinct rearing its head. And she claimed it was a ‘teenage thing’.”

“How come we never found out about this?” Camilla managed out between her laughter.

“Well… do you remember that program I ran to get more food and clothing distributed to Nohr’s poorer regions?” Xander asked.

“Yes?”

“Did you ever wonder how I managed to fund it without nearly as much of a cut in the budget elsewhere?”

“Xander, you didn’t!”

“Indeed I did,” Xander confirmed, a hint of pride in his voice at his sly workaround. “It was obvious Corrin couldn’t keep the majority of her stash with most of it being stolen goods, so I figured the best solution for both of us was to put it towards helping the needy. I also promised her that I would tell no-one - until just now, the only other person who knew was Felicia.”

“Of course, I _am_ still her older brother, so there was no way I was going to let something like that go, and so ‘The Magpie’ was born, a little nickname I would use when no-one else was around.”

“And now Camilla’s never gonna stop calling me that.” Corrin groaned, muffled by the combined cover of her arms and her wings. “Xander, you’re the _wooorrsst.”_

“Of that I am very much aware, Magpie.”

_”Stop iiiiiit!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get an internet cookie if you know which fic Xander's story is referencing!


	3. Hook, Line & Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin struggles with her worries with the war as well as the wilder emotions brought on by her draconic blood, and Felicia is there to catch her. And then hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> And so is our favorite disaster maid. We're edging slightly into the angst zone with this one, though we quickly return to FluffVille.

Felicia made her way outside the castle, heading towards a nearby body of water that had become a reliable source of fish again with spring coming around once more. She had been looking everywhere for Lady Corrin, and asking around had pointed her in the direction of the lake - though by “asking around” she meant “small talk with Setsuna after the two of them bumping into each other somehow led to them being entangled for almost twenty minutes”.

Sure enough, there Corrin was, sitting on the very end of the shore overlooking a deeper part of the lake, her legs dangling over the side and into the water, and her tail idly swishing around. She was the very picture of serenity. 

As the maid approached, Corrin’s ears perked up - quite literally, which Felicia couldn’t help but observe was absolutely _adorable_ \- and she turned her head to face her. “Oh, Felicia!” Corrin said, though her usual upbeat way of speaking was gone. “What brings you out here?”

“I was looking for you, actually,” Felicia responded, “Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma are holding a war council tonight, and Lord Ryoma asked me to let you know.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Felicia.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you all the way out here, Lady Corrin?”

“Just… thinking,” Corrin said, her gaze turning back to the water. She patted the ground next to her. “You can sit next to me if you want.”

“O-Oh! Of course!” Felicia sat down, as close as she could manage without turning into a complete blushing mess. She managed as far as just outside Corrin’s personal space, which left her only _kind of_ a blushing mess. “I’m done with my duties for the next few hours, anyway.”

“That’s nice.” Corrin replied. Most would miss it, but Felicia caught something in Corrin’s tone, something akin to… envy?

“Corrin… What's wrong?” The maid asked, concern in her voice, all observing of proper titles forgotten.

“I… I guess I’d be lying to myself if I said I couldn’t tell you,” Corrin replied, her perkiness gone. “It’s just… up until a few months ago, I wasn’t allowed to make a single decision for myself. And now all of a sudden, everyone’s counting on me to make all the decisions. I’m just… scared.” She wasn’t looking at Felicia anymore. “I mess up once and somebody could _die._ And I don’t know if I can still keep making the right call.”

“Lady Corrin…” Felicia paused for a moment. _She_ certainly didn’t have the kind of experience to know what to say to that. But at the same time, she had to say something, _anything_ to support her friend and princess. “Well… you’ve always got Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma to talk to for advice. And… for as much as it’s worth… _I_ trust you. And besides, you’ve managed to bring the royal families and some of the best fighters of two warring kingdoms together, that’s got to count for something, right?”

“I guess so.” Corrin’s smile returned briefly, before turning into a slight grimace. “But it’s not just that. There’s something else, it’s more of a… _me_ thing, I think. As we get closer to winning, I keep thinking about fa- _Garon.”_

_Oh boy,_ Felicia thought. The G-word was a touchy subject for all the Nohrian royals, Corrin most of all for the way he used her to start the war.

“Before, whenever I thought about the things he, or Iago, or anyone in that court did, I’d get upset or angry, sure,” Corrin continued. “But now… I even think about them and I get this urge to just… start _ripping something apart and never stop.”_ Corrin stopped for a moment, a reptilian growl escaping her as she tried to calm herself down. Despite herself, Felicia inched away very slightly. “And sometimes I almost can’t stop myself. Is this another dragon thing? Is it because of all the fighting?”

Corrin turned to Felicia, worry written all over her face and her ears drooping. “Felicia… does this make me a bad person?”

Felicia blinked. That was really not where she was expecting this to go. That said, this time she had experience to draw on. She’d heard this kind of thing before… kinda. Dragons were still new territory.

She inched closer and wrapped her arms around her princess, ignoring the side of her brain now overheating from the act. “No, it doesn’t. Dragon or not, princess or not, you’re still a person, Lady Corrin. You’re allowed to be angry at how poorly they treated you.” In truth, if Felicia had a will as strong as Corrin’s, _she’d_ be furious thinking about it, too. She’d been there for all of it - their mutual imprisonment in the Northern Fortress disguised as royalty and servitude respectively, Garon’s harsh punishment of Corrin for the slightest disobedience, the corruption running through the Nohrian nobility like a disease that he and Iago enabled. If anything, Felicia was somewhat surprised in hindsight that it had taken Mikoto’s death for Corrin to finally snap.

Corrin gave no response, so she continued. “Flora’s asked me the same thing a few times. Even after everything you’ve promised for our tribe, she still sometimes can’t help but resent you for everything at the Northern Fortress. She knows it wasn’t your fault, but it still happens, so she was worried about it. I think… sometimes it’s okay to get upset over these sorts of things sometimes.”

She felt Corrin shift against her and heard her sigh. “Thanks. I think I really needed that.” And then, Felicia felt a pair of arms wrap around her - _ooooOOOOOOHHHH GODS THIS RISK WAS NOT WORTH IT._ Felicia’s face burned red as Corrin held her close.

After a few moments, Corrin released Felicia and the two drifted away, to Felicia’s simultaneous relief and disappointment. The maid could now see that Corrin was now wearing a warm smile, looking at her in a way that made her heart jump. She then noticed Corrin’s eyes drifting towards the lake again, and judging from the way her slit pupils narrowed she was focusing on something within it.

“Actually, now that I’m over that,” Corrin began. “Can I show you something?”

Felicia nodded. The princess then turned her full attention to whatever she was watching in the water. She raised her arm, her fingers pointing forward as if she intended to chop something. She remained perfectly still for several seconds, before her hand suddenly extended forth, transforming into one of what Corrin had dubbed her “lances”, and breaking the water. Corrin then raised her hand upwards, pulling the tip of the lance out of the water to reveal a large fish skewered on the end.

Corrin looked at Felicia again and giggled. “Spearfishing! Took me ages to get it right.”

Felicia was more than impressed. The precision that must have taken… she doubted she would’ve been able to do the same, even taking the enhanced dragon senses into account. “That was… amazing, Lady Corrin!”

Corrin looked away briefly, and it might have just been wishful thinking on Felicia’s part but she could swear a tinge of pink crept across the princess’s cheeks. “A-anyway, we’ve been out here a while, and we’ll both have things we need to get back to soon. Maybe we should start heading back?” Her lance retracted back into her hand and the fish fell neatly into her grip.

“Oh, yes, of course, Lady Corrin.” At that the maid stood up, held out her hand, and tried her best to keep her cool when Corrin took it with her free hand and pulled herself up.

But as she turned and took her first few steps back towards the castle, the universe corrected itself. For every moment of competence, Felicia of the Ice Tribe must have an equal or greater moment of clumsy disaster. And so in exchange for her helping Corrin work through her brief emotional crisis, the gods deemed it fit for Felicia to trip over something almost immediately, causing her to careen towards the lake. Felicia squeaked in surprise, and braced herself for the inevitable drenching…

...that didn’t come. Instead, Felicia could feel something around her waist. As she opened her eyes, time seemed to move in slow motion - she looked down and recognized the silver sheen of Corrin’s tail, wrapped around her waist and keeping her from falling into the water, before suddenly yanking the maid back towards the shore. However Corrin apparently hadn’t entirely thought this move through, as Felicia was then sent crashing into her, toppling them both.

“Owww…” Felicia moaned, pulling herself up and rubbing where her cheek had been rammed into Corrin’s. She then brought her other hand up to get herself off the ground… and froze when it came into contact with something _soft._ And _squishy._

_OH_

_OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Felicia finally dared to look down - sure enough, her hand had landed exactly where she thought it had. And Corrin’s face was redder than her blood-colored eyes, with an expression of pure mortified embarrassment.

“U-um… F-Felicia? C-could you please stop holding my b-”

**“OHHH MY GODS LADY CORRIN I’M SO SORRY FEEL FREE TO EXECUTE ME-”**


	4. A Mess Hall With A View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gets caught red-handed, and then seeks romantic advice from an unexpected but reliable source. And by "reliable," we mean "Not Laslow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I was gone a bit longer than expected.
> 
> Nothing too dramatic despite the year we had, just got hit with an atrocious case of writer's block, which wasn't helped by the sudden flip-flopping between jobs and my Warhammer 40k craze suddenly deciding to return to my life. However, the block is slain, and I return!

The view was breathtaking.

Corrin couldn’t take her eyes away. How could she? The sight before her was almost hypnotic in its beauty, immaculate down to every last detail. The finest artists of both Hoshido and Nohr could come together and produce their finest work, and it wouldn’t even hold a shadow of a candle to the masterpiece before her. They should’ve brought a poet. In fact-

“Corrin.”

Corrin squeaked, flailing briefly in surprise. She hadn’t even noticed Azura sit down next to her. Currently, her songstress sister was giving her a look of curiosity and slight suspicion.

“You’re not usually this easy to sneak up on,” Azura mused. “What’s gotten you so distracted?”

“Distracted? Oh, it’s probably this sushi, it’s great,” Corrin lied. “Was Subaki on mess hall duty again?” A masterful lie, a deviously elaborate ruse that would be the stuff of legends. All hail Corrin, Master of Deceit. Just as she began to deceitfully munch on her sushi to cover her catching another glimpse of that silky hair, that beautiful face, and that _glorious_ a-

“It’s Felicia, isn’t it?” came the playful response.

_Gah! My labyrinthine web of lies!_

Corrin straightened up in her seat, as if that would somehow hide the pink tinge of her cheeks. “Felicia? Why would I be so distracted by one of my friends?”

A rare sly grin crept its way onto Azura’s face. “Well, maybe one that you’d like to be _more_ than friends with…”

Corrin’s face burned. “W-wha-?! Felic- how could you be so - you can’t prove that!”

Arching an eyebrow, Azura glanced downwards slightly behind Corrin. Corrin’s gaze followed, and found her own tail, out and wagging excitedly like that of a puppy.

“You only do that when you’re thinking about Felicia,” Azura explained. “I’m sorry to say that it’s not exactly a secret. Xander and Ryoma have been lamenting over how their ‘baby sister’ has grown up, and I recall hearing Jakob reminding Camilla about how she lost a bet they had over who it was you were crushing on.”

Corrin’s head _thumped_ onto the table, the draconic princess desperately trying to cover her bright red face with her hands and groaning. “ _Uuugggghhhh...._ If you really wanted to kill me this bad, could you at least switch to something a bit quicker-acting than embarrassment?”

Azura gave a slight shrug in response. “Well if it’s bad enough that it’s keeping you from noticing someone sit down next to you, then clearly it’s something I need to cut to the heart of the issue with.”

Corrin lifted her face back up from the table to face her sister, nervously wringing her hands. “Does she know? I mean, how _couldn’t_ she know if Jakob does? What if she doesn’t like me back?” - Corrin was only vaguely aware that her peripheral vision was now blocked by her antlers - “What if this ruins our friendship? Gods, Flora’s gonna rip me apart!” - some small part of her registered the occasional beat of her wings - “Is it even proper for a princess to be in love with one of her servants?? I saw what some of the Nohrian nobles did with theirs, I don’t wanna be like that!” - wringing her hands was more difficult when they were now giant talons -

“Corrin.”

“-Gods, this would be way easier if it were the other way around, unlike me she _deserves_ to be royalty-”

“Corrin-”

“-I should just crawl into a corner and die, that’d be more convenient for everyone-”

“Corrin!”

Corrin was snapped out of her downwards spiral by Azura approaching something that could almost be considered raising her voice. “Calm down,” she continued, her voice and expression both full of concern, “You’re making a scene of yourself.” To emphasise her point, Azura gestured at Corrin’s… well, everything.

Corrin stared down at her claws and took stock of how her nerves had affected her - she’d only been panicking for about thirty seconds and she was already more dragon than woman. She could even feel how her lower jaw no longer fit properly with the rest of her face, having morphed into the large bear trap jaw of her dragon form.

“First of all,” Azura continued, “don’t _ever_ speak about yourself like that again. If it weren’t for you, everyone here would still be out killing each other, so don’t you dare speak so lowly of yourself over something as human as loving someone close to you.”

 _Human…_ Corrin took a few deep breaths, her draconic features reverting as she calmed herself. _Right._ She wasn’t going to get anywhere whipping herself into a frenzy. _BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME??_

Azura gave her sister another moment to collect herself before continuing once again. “Second of all, if you’re in this deep that you’re not even noticing someone walking up next to you and flying into a panic attack when called out on it, then it doesn’t take Laslow to tell that you ought to do something about it.”  
Corrin’s gaze fell down to her hands, which were wringing with nerves again. “W-what do you think I should do?”

“Hmm, that _is_ the big question, isn’t it?” Azura replied, the songstress staring off into the distance with a thoughtful expression. “I’m certainly not the expert on romance. It’s not like Felicia’s likely to just storm her way into your arms like Odin did with me. And I get the impression that’s not the approach for you either.”

Corrin chuckled at the thought. “No. Could you imagine? ‘What ho, fairest maiden of the Ice Tribe! You are radiant with the beauty of a thousand dawns!’”

Azura laughed one of her little delicate half-laughs. “Well, you certainly seem to have the act ready.” She then held her chin in thought. “Hmm… maybe you could-”

“If you say ‘ask Laslow’ I SWEAR to the Dusk Dragon-”

“Oh _Heavens,_ no. I was going to-”

“It better not be ‘ask Camilla’, either. _Gods,_ the embarrassment might ACTUALLY kill me.”

“She probably wouldn’t be the most helpful, anyways,” Azura responded, her sly grin returning. “Apparently her approach to a committed relationship is ‘flirt to the high heavens but then turn into a blushing mess on the rare occasion Hinoka returns fire.’ Quite hypocritical of her, honestly.”

Corrin laughed. “Oh, so _that’s_ why she went so quiet during dinner the other night after Hinoka made that comment about her abs. Okay but for real, what am I gonna do about this?”

“I’d say go for it. It’s clear this is eating away at you on the inside, and even in the worst case scenario I don’t think Felicia is the kind of person to let something like this get in the way of a friendship. At worst, it’ll give you the closure you need.” Azura frowned. “Again, I’m probably not the best person to look to for advice here, but I’m still here if you need me.”

Corrin smiled. “Thanks, Azura. I don’t know if I've quite got it in me to go talk to her about it right this moment, but I’ll see what I can do. Dusk Dragon knows I can’t go on letting this screw with me.”

“That’s really all I can ask.” Azura replied, her smile genuine. With that, the two returned to their meals.

“Oh wow, I thought you were kidding about this sushi. I think this is Oboro’s?”

“Uh, I _was_ kidding…”

"Really? I would've figured being an aquatic dragon would give you a taste for fish."

"I dunno, does being able to control water by singing give _you_ a taste for seafood?"

"...oh my Gods, I never even thought of it that way."

Corrin giggled.


End file.
